Breach
by cearney
Summary: This is based on the manga and is set during the first days since 'Aya' joined Weiss. He's plagued by dreams of a redheaded stranger.


Hey there, this is one of my first fanfics that I'm posting under my new account. This is a one-shot, but is part of a larger story with a focus on Schwarz, which I will post here and

I'm not a native English speaker and am currently looking for a beta-reader. More than likely there a mistakes in here. Sorry about that.^^

* * *

**Breach**

Ran lay on his back staring at a ceiling of what for all intents and purposes was his new home now. Things had changed so much in such a short time that he was having trouble dealing with them. Only a month ago he had joined Weiss, his path of vengeance with two clear thoughts in his head; being the death of those who destroyed his life and earn enough money to help his only living relative.

He had expected death would claim his life when his house was destroyed, but what he had found was life. Yet it was a strange life he had trouble sometimes to come to terms with. During daylight he was working as a florist to keep up appearances of being a normal young man who was trying to make a living. During night, he killed people.

Turning on his side he starred at the wall forcing his tired body to stay awake. Dealing with teenage girls in the shop on daily basis who didn't buy anything was tiresome. He vaguely wondered how the blond one, Youji, could enjoy their clingy attention. Adding the tension and horrors brought by missions, he hardly could close his eyes in fear of dreaming them all over again. On top of all that he recently was plagued by dreams of a foreigner with red hair and blue coloured eyes.

One day he was just there without any particular reason. When he had appeared for the first time his long fiery hair momentarily flared up like a beacon burning through the darkness. It had been so bright it scarred him, then their eyes met and Ran wasn't able to move a muscle. The man had the most mesmerising blue eyes he had ever seen and they possessed some sort of hypnotic power. One glance and he couldn't look away or think of anything else but them.

The stranger in his dreams was mostly laughing and taunting him in English, a language he barely understood. It was not so much the words that hurt as the way he said them. On rare occasions the redhead just sat beside him hugging his knees and head resting on them. In these moment the bright blue eyes were dark like the sky during a thunder storm and when Ran woke up he was crying.

Before going to his room he drank four cups of black coffee, but despite that his eyes slowly closed.

_"Can you see?"_

There it was again, the voice of his midnight stalker.

Ran sat himself on the ground with a tired sigh and closed his eyes trying to think of something pleasant to banish the voice out of his system. Although he knew it was impossible as he remembered his past attempts. At least, the stranger did not taunt him. For the moment.

_"Can you see?"_

He opened his eyes again, complete darkness surrounding him, but at least there were stars gleaming brightly.

_"Can you see?"_The voice asked again and Ran slowly realized the man spoke in Japanese with a slight foreign accent he could not place.

_"Can you see?"_

The dreamer decided to co-operate, He ooked down at his hands, then up again and frowned. "See what?" he asked not really caring if he would receive an answer.

_"Will you see us for what we are? Or will you see us according to your own stereotypic views?"_

Involuntarily he looked up at the stars. "What do you want?"

He had expected to hear the usual words pronounced with sarcasm, but instead what he heard made him curious and Ran stood up.

_"Will you hate us?"_

Something about the way the stranger said the words was not right and the way they reached him was not entirely right either. They were softly spoken, almost gentle.

The stranger appeared before him. Long strands of fire hanging around his face and eyes burning with the question.

Aya backed away and started running as fast as his legs could carry him. He didn't look back to see if his persuader followed fearing he would stop should their eyes met.

_"Nowhere to hide."_The man laughed and the scenery changed into his new room above the flower shop. He was wearing the heavy trench coat used for mission and holding the unsheathed katana in his right hand.

The door to his room was closed and he narrowed his eyes as his mind tried to figure out if this was still a dream. The door swung open with a crack and the foreigner entered the room grinning slyly.

"What do you want from me?" Ran demanded angrily.

The man grabbed him by the shoulders pulling him closer so their eyes could met. Ran didn't hide the discomfort he was feeling at their closeness, he couldn't. What he didn't expect was the hand gently caressed his cheek.

At the tender gesture something inside him flared, something he had didn't feel that often, disgust, which was quickly replaced by anger. The touch of a warm hand felt more real than any produced illusion. Understanding that, he leashed out, heedless where it would hit.  
Ran's fist connected with the stranger's hand palm. The other man used his other free hand to pull the Japanese closer.

_"I'll show you what it's like to stand on the other side, Ran,"_he whispered into his ear and then pushed him away.

The room was drowned in first rays of sunlight when he found himself back in his room gasping for air and with a heartbeat that was too loud.

He fell back on the mattress, hand on his chest and took deep breaths to calm his thumbing heart. These nightmares had to stop. He could not lay awake every night in fear of closing his eyes because that redheaded devil would show up. Lack of sleep made him nap during the lunch break. Occasionally he dozed off at work and it was shear luck it didn't happen on missions.

He grabbed a couple of towels from his closet and trotted out of the room to take a bath. Hot water had always eased his mind and helped to think things over.

In a different part of town where politicians and successful business men were living in exclusive apartments, lofts and houses opened a redhead his eyes. "I did it." He turned his head and looked up at the person sitting next to him.

"Good work, Schuldig." The other man with short black hair man grinned, waiting patiently until the redhead sat up before handing him a glass of water.

* * *

Thank you for reading and reviews/constructive criticism are always welcome.


End file.
